Un cambio para la familia Collins
by mrslovett10
Summary: Julia Hoffman se siente muy atraída hacia Elizabeth Collins, pero está segura de que entre ellas no puede haber nada más que la relación patróna-empleada que ya tienen... Se equivocaba
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Espero que les guste este fanfic Julizabeth, una amiga y yo decidimos llamarlas asi porque creo que no hay nada escrito sobre Julia Hoffman y Elizabeth Collins. Tengo planeado que sea una historia larga asi que esperen los siguientes capitulos. Gracias por los reviews!**

Cuando Julia Hoffman levantó la mirada de su plato de comida pudo ver como Elizabeth Collins desviaba rápidamente la suya y se concentraba en el arreglo de flores que estaba en el centro de la mesa. La doctora sonrió para sí misma y siguió comiendo, intentando no hacerse ilusiones con Elizabeth, al fin y al cabo la Sra. Collins ya tenía una hija y nunca había demostrado sentir algo por ella, o por lo menos algo que no fuera indiferencia y cierto rechazo. "Ni hombres ni mujeres para mi" pensó Julia con tristeza y se sorprendió un poco al ver como Elizabeth se levantaba corriendo de la mesa y salía del comedor, tapándose la cara con las manos. "La menopausia sin duda", dijo Carolyn y Julia se levantó de la mesa para seguirla, pero Roger la detuvo y negó con la cabeza, como queriendo decirle que no valía la pena intentar razonar con ella en esos momentos. Un poco preocupada la doctora se sentó de nuevo y alejó su plato casi lleno, no pudiendo concentrarse en nada que no fuera Elizabeth Collins.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado de cenar la Dra. Julia se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró con llave como lo hacía todas las noches para evitar que el pequeño David entrara a asustarla mientras ella dormía. Temblando un poco de frío se quitó sus tacones y maldiciendo al clima y a los zapatos se sentó en su cama, cubriéndose las piernas con dos gruesas cobijas. Tomó el libro que había estado leyendo desde hacía una semana y comenzó a leer, intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Elizabeth y en lo bien que le caería tenerla cerca en esos tiempos de frío.

Pasadas dos horas cerró el libro muy enojada, al darse cuenta de que llevaba cuatro capítulos leídos, de los cuales solo había entendido la mitad. "Te odio Elizabeth" dijo en voz baja y sin preocuparse por desvestirse se cubrió por completo con las cobijas y se dispuso a dormir. Después de luchar un rato contra su imaginación por fin empezó a quedarse dormida, por lo que le dieron ganas de llorar cuando alguien tocó suavemente a su puerta. "Qué quieres?", gritó muy enojada sin abrir los ojos y escuchó como David decía con voz un poco asustada: "Tía Elizabeth quiere hablar contigo, creo que es algo serio". Al escuchar esto Julia se levantó de un salto y luego de ponerse sus tacones corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió, casi chocando con un asustado David que la miraba muy sorprendido. Sin decirle ni una palabra corrió por los pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Elizabeth, respiró profundamente y se peinó un poco, intentando relajarse y recordarse a sí misma que la Sra. Collins no podía sentir nada por ella.

Armándose de valor tocó a la puerta y al escuchar la voz de Elizabeth pidiéndole que entrara Julia la abrió lentamente, intentando actuar lo más naturalmente posible. Elizabeth estaba esperándola sentada en el piso, mirando hacia la chimenea y sosteniendo una botella de agua en las manos, la doctora cerró la puerta detrás de ella y lentamente se dirigió hacia donde la Sra. Collins estaba. Ella volteó a verla y sonrió extendiendo su mano para que Julia la ayudara a levantarse, Julia Hoffman la tomó y suavemente jaló de ella, estremeciéndose un poco al sentir el roce de su pálida piel.

Las dos mujeres se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y Elizabeth se alejó de Julia mientras le preguntaba: "Cómo va el tratamiento de mi sobrino? Yo lo he visto un poco más calmado últimamente", la doctora la miró alejarse por unos instantes y le dijo: "Va mejorando, cada vez pasa menos tiempo solo y ha creado un vínculo especial con la nueva niñera. También habla más durante nuestras sesiones, ahora hasta jugamos juegos de mesa". Elizabeth volteó a verla una vez más y lentamente caminó hacia ella, dejando la botella de agua sobre una de las mesas pequeñas que había por toda su habitación, las cuales por lo general siempre estaban llenas de fotografías de la familia. Julia dio un paso hacia adelante y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca la una de la otra la doctora la tomó de las manos, mirándola a los ojos.

"Elizabeth… Hay algo que necesito decirte." La Sra. Collins la miró con curiosidad y sin pensarlo dos veces, Julia la acercó más a ella y la besó suavemente, Elizabeth le devolvió el beso, pero pasados unos segundos dio un paso hacia atrás, "Julia, no puedo hacerlo". La doctora dio un paso hacia adelante y volvió a besarla, pero ella se alejó de nuevo, "Tengo una hija, no puedo hacerle esto a Carolyn", Julia sonrió y la besó de nuevo, pero Elizabeth volvió a hablar, "No he hecho esto en mucho tiempo, no sé si recuerdo como se hace". Finalmente Julia se cansó de sus réplicas y para callarla la tomó por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente, sonriendo al sentir cómo la Sra. Collins por fin se relajaba y la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Las dos sonrieron y se siguieron besando enfrente de la chimenea por largo rato, la mano de Elizabeth recorriendo la espalda de la doctora muy suavemente, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo. Julia rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la levantó del piso, llevándola hacia la enorme cama con dosel, las dos se recostaron en ella sin dejar de besarse y Elizabeth rodeó la cintura de la doctora con su pierna, acercándola lo más posible a su cuerpo. Pasados varios minutos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, las dos sonriendo y entrelazando sus manos, "Yo quería decirte lo mismo Jules", dijo Elizabeth besando su cuello y Julia soltó un gemido, acariciando la cintura de la Sra. Collins. Cuando el beso se convirtió en mordida la mano de la doctora se deslizó hacia el cierre del vestido de Elizabeth y lo bajó muy lentamente, disfrutando de cada uno de los sentimientos que le llenaban en esos momentos. La Sra. Collins sonrió al notar lo que hacía Julia e imitó sus movimientos hasta que por fin las dos quedaron completamente desnudas sobre la cama.

Elizabeth volvió a besarla más apasionadamente y Julia acarició su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos, bajando hacia su cuello y hasta sus pechos, pellizcándolos suavemente, consiguiendo que la Sra. Collins gimiera y arqueara su espalda. Las dos rieron y Elizabeth acarició el muslo de la doctora, llegando hasta sus caderas y espalda baja mientras Julia gemía y colocaba sus manos entre las piernas de su nueva amante. Suavemente presionó hacia arriba y Elizabeth casi gritó de placer después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin ser tocada de esa manera. Julia se excitó aun más al escucharla y empezó a pellizcar suavemente su clítoris, disfrutando de los sonidos que hacía Elizabeth. La Sra. Collins la besó de nuevo y separó los labios de la doctora con su lengua, recorriendo el interior de su boca mientras Julia movía su mano más rápidamente, insertando dos dedos dentro de Elizabeth.

Sin decir nada, Julia se separó de Elizabeth y sin sacar sus dedos se arrodilló entre sus piernas, separándolas lo suficiente para poder observarla y sonrió al notar como las piernas de la Sra. Collins se contraían a causa del placer. Sin pensarlo más acercó su lengua a su clítoris y empezó a recorrerlo con ella, Elizabeth gimió y Julia agregó un tercer dedo, moviéndolos dentro y fuera de ella y sintiendo como sus dedos empezaban a sentirse mojados. Con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla agregó un cuarto dedo y al ir más profundo golpeó ese punto dentro de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que mordía su clítoris suavemente, logrando que Elizabeth alcanzara el orgasmo. Julia no relajó el movimiento de sus dedos y la Sra. Collins gritó de placer, aferrándose a las sábanas y respirando entrecortadamente.

Pasados varios minutos la doctora sacó sus dedos y volvió a recostarse junto a ella, mientras Elizabeth besaba sus labios y acariciaba su cuerpo, "Su turno Doctora Hoffman".


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente Elizabeth despertó al sentir los primeros rayos de sol caer sobre su cuerpo, tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz y cuando por fin pudo abrir bien sus ojos lo primero que vio fue a Julia acurrucada junto a ella, su brazo alrededor de su estómago. Elizabeth sonrió al verla y acarició su mejilla suavemente, recordando todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y como su sueño por fin se había cumplido. Nadie lo sabía, pero ella ya llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de la doctora Hoffman, no se había atrevido a mencionarlo y ahora que ya sabía que Julia sentía lo mismo se arrepentía de haberse quedado callada.

En todo eso pensaba Elizabeth cuando sintió que Julia se estiraba junto a ella y al voltear se encontró con sus enormes ojos color café que la miraban fijamente. "Buenos días Julia", le dijo a la doctora y ella besó sus labios suavemente, "Buenos días Elizabeth". Las dos sonrieron y se quedaron acurrucadas debajo de las sábanas por varias horas, hasta que a lo lejos se empezaron a escuchar las voces de los demás miembros de la familia, quienes se preguntaban por qué Elizabeth no les tenía ya preparado el desayuno. "Tengo que irme Jules, gracias por esta noche tan hermosa", Julia acarició su mejilla y después de mirarse por unos segundos más Elizabeth se levantó y empezó a juntar su ropa, la cual había quedado esparcida por toda la habitación.

Julia rió en silencio e imitando a Elizabeth se levantó de la cama para recoger su ropa, pero se detuvo al ver que la Sra. Collins caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación, ya completamente vestida. "Liz! Espera!" gritó la doctora Hoffman y corriendo hacia ella la abrazó fuertemente, besándola apasionadamente. Elizabeth le devolvió el beso con una sonrisa en los labios y al separarse las dos se tomaron de las manos, "Te extrañaré Jules, te quiero". Sin decir nada más abandonó la habitación y dejó a Julia sola en la habitación.

Una hora después Julia bajó a desayunar y al entrar al comedor se encontró con el resto de la familia ya sentada a la mesa, desayunando hot cakes y jugo de naranja. Elizabeth sonrió el verla y rápidamente sirvió un par de hot cakes en el plato que pertenecía al lugar que estaba junto al suyo. La doctora se sentó al lado de Elizabeth y después de ponerles miel y mantequilla a los hot cakes tomó la mano de la Sra. Collins por debajo de la mesa, arreglándoselas para comer con una sola. Ella sonrió al sentir su mano sobre la suya y la apretó suavemente mientras miraba su plato, intentando actuar lo más naturalmente posible para que el resto de la familia no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

"Qué hermosa mañana, no les parece familia Collins?" dijo Julia para romper el hielo y Barnabas miró por la ventana. "Tan hermosa como usted Julia", le dijo el vampiro y la doctora lo miró muy sorprendida mientras Elizabeth azotaba el vaso de jugo contra la mesa, derramando todo su contenido. Rápidamente las dos limpiaron y la Sra. Collins fulminó a Barnabas con la mirada, mientras este seguía comiendo su desayuno sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocasionar. Julia miró a Elizabeth y ella puso su mano sobre la pierna de la doctora, acariciándola muy suavemente mientras Julia se esforzaba por reprimir un gemido.

Varios minutos después todos terminaron de desayunar y Roger, Elizabeth y Julia se quedaron en el comedor para recoger los platos sucios y llevarlos a la cocina, la cual se encontraba hasta el otro lado de la casa. Las dos mujeres estaban tan ocupadas lanzándose miradas desde extremos opuestos de la habitación que ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que Roger las miraba con curiosidad. "Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?" les preguntó sin poder contenerse y las dos rieron suavemente. "Ayer tuvimos una pequeña plática", dijo Julia intentando mantenerse seria y Elizabeth terminó con todos sus esfuerzos cuando dijo, "Asi es Roger, de mujer a mujer". Las dos se volvieron a mirar y para el asombro de la doctora la Sra. Collins le mandó un beso, soplando en la palma de su mano.

Ese día fue uno de los peores de la vida de Julia Hoffman. Elizabeth tuvo que salir al mediodía a arreglar unos asuntos con el capitán de sus barcos pesqueros y Julia se tuvo que encerrar en su consultorio por tres horas seguidas, atendiendo al pequeño David, quien afirmaba que veía al fantasma de su madre. La doctora no probó ni una gota de alcohol en todo el día, pero aún así le fue más difícil que nunca concentrarse, sus pensamientos siempre se iban hacia Elizabeth Collins y se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo y con quién estaría. Después recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y se vio en la necesidad de despedir al niño, quien salió del consultorio muy preocupado por el comportamiento de su psiquiatra.

Julia cerró la puerta con llave y fue a sentarse en el sillón que estaba junto a su ventana, intentó relajarse pero al ver a lo lejos la fábrica de los Collins solo consiguió alterarse más. Sus pensamientos se fueron hacia la noche anterior, cómo al principio Elizabeth había intentado alejarse para luego aceptar lo que sentía. Pasaron las horas y cuando anocheció Julia empezó a preocuparse por Elizabeth, así que decidió salir de su consultorio e ir a buscar a Roger para preguntarle si sabía por qué la Sra. Collins llevaba fuera todo el día. Desesperándose un poco lo buscó por toda la casa y al no encontrarlo decidió ir a buscarla ella misma, cogió las llaves del coche y un poco nerviosa por no saber manejar muy bien. Esperando que nadie escuchara el ruido del motor Julia encendió el coche y manejó colina abajo hasta llegar a la reja de Collinwood, se bajó del coche para abrirla y una vez dentro de nuevo se dirigió hacia el pueblo, manejando un poco más aprisa de lo que habría sido prudente.

Veinte minutos después por fin llegó a las puertas de la fábrica y, casi olvidando apagar el coche, corrió hacia el interior llamando a Elizabeth. Miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió al ver lo grande que era la fábrica, "Ese hombre sí que sabe reconstruir" pensó de Barnabas y empezó a caminar en círculos, sin dejar de llamarla. Julia ya empezaba a preocuparse en serio cuando por fin encontró a Elizabeth sentada enfrente de su escritorio profundamente dormida, sus manos actuando como si fueran una almohada. La doctora suspiró aliviada y caminó hacia ella, se arrodilló junto a la silla y muy suavemente besó sus labios, intentando despertarla para llevársela de vuelta a la mansión Collins. Elizabeth abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió al ver a Julia junto a ella, "Te quedaste dormida Liz, me tenías muy preocupada", le dijo la doctora y las dos se levantaron, se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron hacia la salida. Al ver el coche la Sra. Collins volteó a ver a la doctora, "Veniste sola Jules? Manejando?" , Julia asintió y Elizabeth rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, acercándola lo más posible a ella. Se miraron por largo rato hasta que por fin la doctora se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó apasionadamente, sin importarle quien pudiera estar observándolas o qué fuera a pensar la gente de ellas.

Media hora después estuvieron de vuelta en la mansión y se encontraron a Carolyn esperándolas en la puerta, mirándolas como si no pudiera creer que las dos mujeres pudieran estar juntas sin hacer otra cosa que no fuera pelearse. Las dos bajaron del coche y sin pensarlo mucho Elizabeth tomó de la mano a Julia mientras miraba a su hija, intentando explicarle el comportamiento tan raro que estaban teniendo. Carolyn las miró muy sorprendida y a pesar de tener solo 15 años en seguida comprendió lo que pasaba entre su madre y la psiquiatra de su primo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió hacia su habitación. Julia ya iba a correr detrás de ella pero Elizabeth la detuvo, "Yo conozco a mi hija Jules, dale tiempo para que lo asimile o te correrá de su habitación incuso antes de que intentes entrar". La doctora volteó a verla y asintió, todavía un poco preocupada por lo que su relación con Elizabeth pudiera provocar.

Sin decirle nada más la Sra. Collins la llevó a su habitación y después de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellas las dos se volvieron a besar, mientras Julia tomaba la pierna de Elizabeth y la ponía alrededor de su propia cintura, acariciándola muy suavemente. Las dos caminaron hacia la cama y la Sra. Collins hizo que Julia se sentara, mientras que ella empezaba a quitarse su vestido muy lentamente. La doctora la miró con impaciencia mientras Elizabeth hacía su vestido a un lado y seguía con su ropa interior, pronto quedando completamente desnuda enfrente de ella. Julia se recostó en la cama con las piernas colgando por el borde y Elizabeth se arrodilló enfrente de ella, deslizando las manos dentro de su vestido y quitándole la ropa interior, lanzándola hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Lentamente levantó el vestido negro de la doctora hasta descubrir sus piernas por completo y las separó aún más para tener un mejor ángulo. Elizabeth se inclinó hacia adelante y sopló suavemente sobre su clítoris mientras acariciaba sus muslos, haciendo que Julia respirara entrecortada y levantara sus caderas para intentar llegar hasta su boca. Ella rió al ver el efecto que causaban sus acciones sobre la doctora y acercándose más recorrió a Julia con su lengua, haciéndola gemir y temblar un poco. Pasados unos minutes Elizabeth empujó su lengua dentro de la doctora y con uno de sus dedos masajeó su clítoris, mientras Julia gritaba de placer y arqueaba su espalda. La Sra. Collins metía y sacaba su lengua, intentando ir cada vez más profundo, hasta que por fin sintió como los músculos de Julia se contraían alrededor de ella, señal de que la doctora por fin había alcanzado el orgasmo.

Después de morderla por última vez Elizabeth se levantó y se acostó encima de Julia, escuchando como el latido de su corazón volvía a su ritmo normal. Las dos sonrieron y la doctora acarició su espalda muy suavemente. La Sra. Collins fue la primera en hablar y mirándola a los ojos le dijo, "Jules, quiero que seas mi novia". Julia la miró muy sorprendida y asintió mientras la tomaba por la parte de atrás de su cuello y la acercaba a sus labios para poder besarla. "Ya puedes cerrar las piernas amor", le dijo Elizabeth y las dos rieron mientras Julia se levantaba de la cama, dispuesta a devolverle el favor a su nueva novia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Bueno, espero que hasta ahorita les vaya gustando mi historia :) Todavía tengo muchas ideas asi que creo que irá para largo! Gracias por sus reviews**

A la mañana siguiente Elizabeth abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue a Julia ya despierta, mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras acariciaba su espalda muy suavemente, "Eres hermosa Liz", le dijo en voz baja y ella sintió como se sonrojaba. Elizabeth se acercó un poco más a ella y cerrando sus ojos la besó, acariciando su mejilla y jugando con su corto cabello. Pasados varios minutos las dos se separaron y después de mirarse por unos segundos se levantaron y cada quien empezó a vestirse, las dos perdidas en sus pensamientos. Bajaron juntas a desayunar tomadas de la mano y al llegar al comedor se encontraron a toda la familia ya sentada a la mesa, esperándolas para poder empezar a comer sus desayunos.

"Buenos días" dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y fueron a sentarse en las dos sillas que quedaban vacías, moviéndolas un poco para que quedaran más juntas. Julia tomó el plato de Elizabeth y le sirvió huevos con tocino, sintiéndose muy rara ya que las dos se habían convertido en el centro de atención, la doctora puso el plato lleno enfrente de la Sra. Collins y ella le dijo al oído: "Gracias amor", lo que provocó que Carolyn se levantara de la mesa y pateara la silla. Julia se cubrió la cara con las manos y Elizabeth se levantó para ir hacia donde estaba su hija, para intentar calmarla puso su mano sobre el hombro de Carolyn pero ella la apartó de un empujón, mirándola con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Amor, mamá? Ahora le dices así a la psiquiatra?", Elizabeth intentó abrazarla pero la niña la empujó contra la mesa, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso. Julia se levantó de inmediato y corrió hacia donde estaba su novia, se arrodilló a su lado y acarició su mejilla suavemente, sin voltear a ver a Carolyn. "Estás bien Liz?" le preguntó Julia y cuando ella asintió la doctora la ayudó a levantarse.

La niña esperó a que Julia se alejara de su madre y volviera a su lugar en la mesa para volver a hablar, "Por qué lo hiciste? Después de lo que te hizo mi papá, vas a volver a permitir que alguien te lastime?". Elizabeth negó con la cabeza y mirando a su hija se limpió las lágrimas antes de decirle en voz baja, "Ella no hará lo mismo que hizo tu padre, ella si me ama". Las dos se miraron por largo rato y cuando Carolyn salió del comedor llorando Elizabeth intentó seguirla, pero Julia se levantó rápidamente y la detuvo, abrazándola por la cintura. "Déjala sola por un rato amor, que se calme antes de que hables con ella de nuevo". La Sra. Collins se dio la vuelta para mirarla y sin decirle nada la abrazó fuertemente, su cuerpo temblando a causa de los sollozos, Julia acarició su cabello y sin hacerle caso al hambre que sentía la levantó del piso y la llevó a su habitación, caminando con cierta dificultad ya que Elizabeth era un poco más alta que ella.

Después de cerrar la puerta con el pie la cargó hacia su cama y la sentó en ella, Elizabeth la miró y tomándola de la mano hizo que se sentara junto a ella. Julia limpió sus lágrimas con un pañuelo limpio y Elizabeth le sonrió antes de decirle, "Tengo razón, verdad Jules?", la doctora la miró sin entender de qué estaba hablando y recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su novia la Sra. Collins volvió a hablar, "Me vas a dejar sola? Como lo hizo mi esposo cuando Carolyn era una niña?". Julia la acercó un poco más a su cuerpo y negando con la cabeza le respondió en voz baja: "Nunca me voy a ir Liz, te amo demasiado. Y por la niña no te preocupes, cuando vea que por fin alguien te hace feliz lo aceptará". Elizabeth sonrió y se acurrucó contra el pecho de Julia, escuchando el latido de su corazón y quedándose profundamente dormida entre sus brazos, las dos aún sentadas en la orilla de la cama.

Eran las 6 de la tarde y Julia estaba sentada de nuevo en su consultorio, viendo hacia la fábrica desde su ventana e imaginándose a su novia administrando los barcos y atendiendo a inversionistas. Pensó en ir a buscar a Carolyn para intentar razonar con ella, pero cuando ya llevaba medio camino recorrido hacia la puerta lo pensó mejor y regresó a sentarse en el alféizar de la ventana, pensando que lo mejor sería dejar que Elizabeth arreglara sola las cosas con su hija. Sus pensamientos viajaron hacia la conversación que había tenido con Liz en la mañana, después del pleito en el comedor. Aún no podía creer que alguien hubiera sido capaz de dejar a su Elizabeth sola con una hija, pero después de darle vueltas al asunto por varios minutos llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez aquel hombre le había hecho un favor, al fin y al cabo ellas estaban juntas y eso era lo que importaba. Tan perdida se encontraba en sus propios pensamientos que no escuchó cuando Barnabas abría la puerta del consultorio y caminaba hacia ella, así que cuando el vampiro puso se mano en su hombro ella brincó del susto y volteó a verlo muy enojada, "Qué pretendes Barnabas? Matarme de un susto?". Barnabas intentó no reír ante la expresión de enfado de Julia y sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó a su lado, mirándola a ella. "Perdóneme por favor doctora Hoffman, no fue mi intención asustarla. Lo único que quería era hablar con usted acerca de su relación con la Sra. Elizabeth, me tiene un poco confundido". Julia lo miró con la boca abierta y pasados varios segundos volvió a mirar por la ventana, "Qué es lo que te tiene confundido Barnabas? Lo único que ocurre aquí es que Liz y yo llevamos mucho tiempo solas y las dos necesitamos a alguien a quien amar. Y para que quede dicho no pienso dejarla sola, nunca…" El vampiro se levantó y empezó a caminar en círculos por el consultorio, "Y qué pasaría si alguien más te dijera que te ama? Que lo ha hecho desde el momento en que te vio?". Julia encendió uno de sus cigarros y después de soltar el humo poco a poco le respondió: "Pues le diría que lo siento mucho, pero que yo ya le pertenezco a alguien más. De qué hablas Barnabas? Nunca pensé tener este tipo de conversación contigo". El vampiro la miró una última vez y después de despedirse con un movimiento de cabeza salió a toda prisa de la habitación, dejando a Julia muy confundida y con un dolor de cabeza terrible.

Pasaron las horas y Elizabeth regresó a la casa, esperando que Julia no la viera para así poder preparar la sorpresa que tenía planeada para su novia. Al doblar una esquina chocó contra Willie y después de disculparse le dijo en voz baja: "Podrías pedirle a la doctora Hoffman que dentro de diez minutos vaya a su baño? Le tengo una sorpresa", el sirviente asintió con la cabeza, muy confundido y Elizabeth casi corrió hacia el baño de Julia. Una vez adentro cerró la puerta y dejó correr el agua dentro de la tina, rápidamente se quitó toda la ropa y de una bolsa de plástico sacó un bote lleno de fresas, una bolsa de bombones y un recipiente con chocolate derretido. Los colocó en una mesita junto a la tina y después de revisar que todo se viera bien, se metió en la tina y se sentó, poniéndose lo más cómoda posible.

Julia esperó a que pasaran los diez minutos que le había indicado Willie y una vez hubo transcurrido el tiempo abandonó su consultorio y caminó más rápido de lo normal a su habitación. Abrió la puerta solo lo suficiente para pasar por ella y buscó a Elizabeth con la mirada, pero al no encontrarla recordó que Willie le había mencionado el baño, así que se dirigió hacia allí y se detuvo delante de la puerta para respirar profundamente, solo se entretuvo unos segundos y levantando su mano abrió la puerta. Lo primero que vio al entrar al baño fue a su novia sentada dentro de la tina, una de sus piernas acariciando el borde. Su corazón se aceleró y casi ni les puso atención a los platos de comida que había sobre la mesa. Elizabeth sonrió al ver el efecto que había causado sobre Julia y sonriendo seductoramente le hizo una seña para que se acercara, "No olvides quitarte la ropa mi amor", le dijo en voz baja y la doctora rápidamente se quitó su bata de laboratorio y su vestido verde, quedando únicamente en su ropa interior. Elizabeth se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de su novia, ansiosos por ver ese cuerpo que la volvía loca. Finalmente Julia decidió darle lo que quería y muy lentamente se quitó su brassiere, sonriendo al escuchar el sexy gruñido que salía de la boca de la Sra. Collins. Con la misma lentitud bajó sus pantaletas y al quitárselas las hizo girar en su mano mientras su novia se ponía cada vez más impaciente. Con un movimiento de muñeca las aventó hasta el otro lado del baño y caminando rápidamente se metió en la tina y Elizabeth abrió sus piernas para que Julia pudiera sentarse entre ellas.

La doctora se sentó en la tina y acercándose lo más posible a su novia, recargó su espalda en el pecho de Elizabeth y ladeó su cabeza para poder besar su mejilla, mientras ella gemía y rodeaba la cintura de la doctora con sus brazos. Julia la mordió suavemente y Elizabeth estiró su brazo para tomar una fresa bañada en chocolate, la acercó a la boca de su novia y la doctora se la comió, masticándola lentamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Elizabeth. Las dos sonrieron y Julia se estiró para alcanzar el plato de bombones, tomó uno entre sus dedos y se lo dio a Elizabeth, quien abrió la boca y lo mordió por la mitad. La doctora se fijó en que la punta de uno de sus dedos había quedado cubierta de chocolate, así que lo acercó a la boca de la Sra. Collins y ella lamió el chocolate que había quedado.

Elizabeth tomó otra fresa y la puso en uno de sus pechos, Julia rió para sí misma y dándose la vuelta se arrodilló entre sus piernas, la miró a los ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante para tomar la fresa entre sus dientes, sin masticarla se acercó a la boca de su novia y las dos mordieron la fresa al mismo tiempo mientras Julia sonreía y acariciaba las caderas de Elizabeth. Así se quedaron por largo rato, ofreciéndose fresas y bombones la una a la otra y colocándolos en lugares cada vez más atrevidos, hasta que Elizabeth terminó sumergiéndose en el agua para poder alcanzar la última de las fresas, la cual Julia había colocado estratégicamente entre sus piernas.

Las dos salieron de la tina y se envolvieron en la misma toalla, la cual era lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlas a las dos. Sin vestirse se metieron a la cama y antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiera decir nada se quedaron dormidas, fuertemente abrazadas la una a la otra.


	4. Chapter 4

Pasaron dos semanas y Elizabeth por fin consiguió que su hija Carolyn aceptara a Julia. Le había tomado cientos de corridas de cuarto y gritos, pero por fin la Sra. Collins había logrado que la niña se diera cuenta de lo felices que eran ella y la doctora juntas. Un día por la mañana, como de costumbre, bajaron Julia y Elizabeth a desayunar juntas, las dos tomadas de la mano y platicando muy alegremente. Al entrar al comedor se encontraron a toda la familia ya sentada en la mesa y a Barnabas parado junto a la ventana, viendo hacia afuera. Elizabeth se separó de Julia para ir a buscar un par de vasos y la doctora se sentó en una de las sillas vacías, acercando un poco la que estaba junto para que su novia se sentara ahí. Justo cuando la Sra. Collins volvía a entrar al comedor Barnabas se sentó en la silla junto a Julia, sirviéndose el desayuno y sonriendo ligeramente. Elizabeth lo miró por unos segundos y después de decidir que no estaría bien pedirle que se quitara fue a sentarse hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, a la única silla vacía que quedaba.

Todos empezaron a comer y Julia pudo notar como Elizabeth no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Barnabas, mirándolo con una expresión que la doctora nunca le había visto. Para intentar calmarla un poco ella le sonrió y la Sra. Collins le devolvió la sonrisa, apretando con tanta fuerza el tenedor que sus nudillos se pusieron aún más blancos. Julia volteó a ver a Barnabas y este siguió comiendo como si no se diera cuenta de que Elizabeth lo fulminaba con la miraba, vigilando cada uno de los movimientos que hacía. "Doctora Hoffman, recuerda usted lo que le pregunté hace más de dos semanas?" dijo Barnabas sin quitar los ojos de su plato y Julia asintió levemente, mirando de reojo a su novia, "Si Barnabas, me preguntaste qué pasaría si alguien, que no fuera mi Elizabeth, me dijera que me ama". El vampiro volteó a verla y con un rápido movimiento puso su mano sobre la pierna de la doctora, haciendo que esta diera un pequeño salto e intentara alejarse de él. Elizabeth se levantó inmediatamente y fue hacia donde estaba sentada su novia, la tomó del brazo y la levantó de la silla, alejándola lo más posible de Barnabas y estrechándola contra su cuerpo. Los dos se miraron por unos segundos y la Sra. Collins se dio la media vuelta y sacó a Julia del comedor, caminando más rápido de lo normal hacia su habitación. "Liz, intenta calmarte por favor". Elizabeth no le respondió y al llegar a la habitación de la doctora cerró la puerta dando un portazo. Se sentó en el piso y sin mirarla se cubrió el rostro con las manos, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir en el comedor. "Y tú que le contestaste Julia?" le preguntó Elizabeth aún sin voltearla a ver y la doctora se sentó en el piso junto a ella, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. "Que yo ya le pertenezco a alguien más, a alguien a quien amo con todo el corazón". La Sra. Collins no pudo evitar sonreír y Julia mordió su cuello suavemente, "Necesitas que te lo demuestre amor?" le preguntó sin soltar su cuello y Elizabeth gimió suavemente, mientras las dos se recostaban en el piso y empezaban a quitarse la ropa mutuamente.

Varias horas después Julia se encontraba de nuevo sola, sentada en el alféizar de la ventana mirando hacia la fábrica en donde Elizabeth estaba trabajando. La doctora se llevó su quinto vaso de ron a los labios y lo vació de un trago, mientras intentaba contener el impulso de levantarse, salir de la casa e ir caminando al pueblo para buscar a su novia. Lentamente para no caerse por la ventana se levantó y caminó tambaleándose hacia su puerta, la abrió con demasiada fuerza y cayó de rodillas en el pasillo. Como pudo se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta principal, sosteniéndose de la pared para no volverse a caer. Tardó casi veinte minutos en abandonar la casa y arrastrando los pies se dejó caer sobre una calabaza gigante, sentándose en ella y clavando la mirada en el lugar por donde debería de aparecer el coche de Elizabeth en unos cuantos minutos.

Barnabas se encontraba en el comedor, pensando en Julia y en una estrategia para lograr que ella se fijara, aunque fuera solo un poco, en él. Recordó la expresión de Elizabeth cuando él había tocado a su novia y no pudo evitar sonreír, suponiendo que la Sra. Collins se sentía de cierto modo amenazada por él. Cansado de pasar todo el día encerrado en la casa, Barnabas decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, así que poniéndose su abrigo abandonó al comedor caminando con su bastón hacia la puerta principal. Al salir de la casa lo primero que vio fue a Julia sentada en la calabaza y sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó junto a ella, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas. La doctora lo miró a los ojos y tan alcoholizada como estaba lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírle, olvidándose por completo de lo que había ocurrido en la mañana durante el desayuno. Barnabas le devolvió la sonrisa y se quedaron en silencio por largo rato, Julia mirando hacia la entrada y el vampiro mirándola a ella, esperando el momento justo para hacer lo que se había propuesto. "Me siento sola Barnabas, cada que Liz se va de la casa. Extraño tener a alguien que me abrace, siempre lo necesito." Barnabas la miró con la boca abierta y con un rápido movimiento la sentó en sus piernas, acariciando su cuello y mirándola a los ojos. "Yo nunca dejaré que te sientas sola Julia, podemos estar juntos para siempre, por toda la eternidad." La doctora lo miró a los ojos y sin poder pensar claramente por culpa del alcohol se inclinó para besarlo, cerrando los ojos y acercándose un poco más a él. Barnabas le devolvió el beso, sonriendo contra sus labios y no se apartó cuando la luz de los faros de coche de Elizabeth los iluminó. Los dos siguieron besándose y Barnabas se levantó, sosteniendo a Julia entre sus brazos para que la Sra. Collins no tuviera duda alguna de que él estaba besando a su novia.

Elizabeth pisó el freno a fondo cuando vio a Barnabas besando a su novia, se quedó observándolos por unos segundos, sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos. Julia, SU Julia, la mujer que le había prometido no lastimarla nunca ahora estaba en los brazos de alguien más, sin siquiera dignarse a voltear a verla. Pensó en salir del coche y separarlos, pero supuso que no tendría mucho éxito ya que uno de ellos era un vampiro que poseía una fuerza considerablemente mayor que la suya. Pasados unos segundos los dos se separaron y Barnabas la bajó con mucho cuidado al piso, sosteniéndola del brazo para que no fuera a caerse. Julia volteó a ver a Elizabeth y de repente palideció mientras empezaba a caminar hacia ella, intentando no tambalearse pero fallando estrepitosamente. La Sra. Collins pensó en bajarse del coche y correr a sus brazos, abrazarla fuertemente e intentar echarle la culpa de todo al alcohol, pero en vez de hacer eso puso la reversa y aceleró, alejándose de Julia mientras ella caminaba más rápido hacia el coche. Cuando por fin llegó a la pequeña glorieta quitó la reversa y pisó el acelerador a fondo mientras miraba por el retrovisor a tiempo para ver a su novia correr detrás de ella, gritando algo que no lograba escuchar.

Elizabeth empezó a llorar, luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra el impulso de detenerse y esperar a Julia, quien no dejaba de correr y de llamarla a gritos. Pisó un poco más el acelerador y se alejó a toda velocidad de la casa, sin poder dejar de llorar y sin poder sacarse de la mente la imagen de Barnabas tocando lo que era suyo.

Julia siguió corriendo detrás del coche a pesar de que ya no podía verlo ni escucharlo. El alcohol no le permitía entender por completo lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo único que sabía era que Elizabeth se había ido. Sin fijarse por donde caminaba siguió adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque, sin siquiera asegurarse de mantenerse en el camino de tierra. Caminó durante horas sin poder dejar de llorar ni un segundo, sus zapatos de tacón llenos de lodo y su vestido rasgado por culpa de las ramas de los árboles. Cansada y sin saber en dónde se encontraba, Julia se dejó caer al piso y se acurrucó contra un árbol, sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas llenas de tierra. El alcohol por fin dejó de hacerle efecto y la doctora cayó en un sueño profundo lleno de pesadillas relacionadas con la partida de su novia.

Julia despertó varias horas después y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Barnabas y a Willie arrodillados junto a ella. Intentó incorporarse pero su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y cerró los ojos, cubriéndose al rostro con las manos. Barnabas la levantó del piso y los dos hombres caminaron de regreso a Collinwood mientras Julia intentaba recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Cuando el recuerdo del coche de Elizabeth alejándose volvió a su mente la doctora empezó a llorar de nuevo, abrazándose fuertemente al cuello de Barnabas. "Por qué se fue Barnabas? Pudo haberse quedado y escuchar mi explicación." El vampiro la miró sin saber qué decirle y los tres llegaron a la mansión, Willie abrió la puerta para dejarlos pasar y los dos la llevaron a su habitación. Barnabas la recostó en su cama con mucho cuidado y después de besar su mejilla la dejaron sola, muy confundida y asustada.

Julia se quedó en la misma posición en la que la había dejado Barnabas por horas, hasta que por fin reunió las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse y caminar hacia su baño. Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue la tina en la que hace casi un mes Elizabeth la había recibido con fresas y bombones y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más. Intentó alejar esos recuerdos de su mente y se dirigió hacia su espejo de cuerpo completo, pero lo que vio reflejado le hizo dar un paso hacia atrás. Su cabello estaba lleno de ramitas y sus mejillas manchadas de lágrimas secas, su vestido estaba completamente arruinado y sus brazos cubiertos de rasguños y moretones. Lentamente se quitó toda la ropa y quedó desnuda enfrente del espejo, mirando con repulsión ese cuerpo que tanto odiaba, pero que Elizabeth había admirado noche tras noche. Asqueada se dirigió hacia la regadera y voltear a ver a la tina y se metió en ella, abriendo la llave del agua fría. Se estremeció un poco cuando su cuerpo quedó completamente mojado y se dispuso a bañarse, recordando todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior antes de que Elizabeth regresara a la casa y los viera besándose.

Veinte minutos después Julia terminó de bañarse y caminó de regreso a su cama, sin preocuparse por secarse o vestirse se acostó en ella y se cubrió por completo con las sábanas, acurrucándose debajo de ellas y abrazando con fuerza la almohada de Elizabeth, intentando imaginar que su novia seguía a su lado y que no la había dejado completamente sola en una casa en donde no podía confiar en nadie.


	5. Chapter 5

Ese mismo día por la noche, Barnabas se encontraba caminando en círculos por el recibidor, arrepintiéndose un poco por lo que había provocado pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose ligeramente más relajado ahora que Elizabeth ya no estaba para mantener a la doctora alejada de él. Carolyn lo observaba desde las escaleras mientras se preguntaba en donde estaría su madre y por qué su tío Barnabas las había lastimado tanto a las dos. Pasados unos minutos el vampiro decidió que tenía que asegurarse de que Julia estuviera bien, así que se dirigió a su habitación llevando un poco de agua y comida. Cuando llegó frente a su puerta pudo escuchar a la doctora llorando incontrolablemente y armándose de valor entro a la habitación, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba. Julia seguía acurrucada debajo de las sábanas, abrazando la almohada de Elizabeth mientras sostenía una botella de ron en una mano, la cual ya solo contenía unas pocas gotas. Barnabas caminó hacia ella lentamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama, todavía sosteniendo el agua y la comida. Julia levantó la cabeza para poder verlo bien e intentó levantarse pero al sentir náuseas se volvió a recostar junto a la almohada. "Q-qué haces aq-quí?" le preguntó la doctora y el vampiro le enseñó lo que le había traído, pero lo alejó de su vista rápidamente cuando Julia tuvo una arcada. Sintiéndose mal por el estado en el que se encontraba apartó la almohada de Elizabeth y se acostó junto a ella, envolviéndola con sus brazos. "Lo siento mucho Julia, tal vez ella no era cierto que ella te quería tanto", Julia lloró aun más fuerte y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Barnabas, intentando sentirse segura.

Los dos se quedaron abrazados casi toda la noche, y aunque lo intentaron, ninguno consiguió dormir. Poco a poco Julia se fue calmando y cuando el sol empezaba a iluminar la habitación ya había dejado de llorar por completo, en parte gracias a que el efecto del alcohol iba disminuyendo. Los dos se miraron por primera vez en toda la noche y pasados unos segundos la doctora se alejó de él y se sentó en la cama, masajeando su cabeza con los dedos para intentar calmar el dolor. Barnabas se levantó también y después de mirarla por última vez abandonó la habitación sin decirle nada más. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Carolyn, quien estaba sentada con la mirada fija en la puerta de la habitación de Julia, "Voy a estarte vigilando Barnabas, mamá no está pero yo voy a cuidar a SU novia por ella." El vampiro la miró sin darle mucha importancia a lo que decía y cuando por fin se quedó sola, Carolyn se levantó del piso y entró a la habitación de Julia, se sentó en el borde de la cama y le quitó la botella de las manos. La doctora la miró extrañada y la niña le sonrió, "A mamá no le gustaría verte así, ella te ama Julia, solo necesita algo de tiempo."

Julia le devolvió la sonrisa y Carolyn le acercó el plato de comida, "Toma, te sentirás mejor con algo en el estómago." La doctora tomó una galleta y empezó a comérsela sin dejar de abrazar la almohada de Elizabeth con un brazo, la niña se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta para dejarla sola, "Gracias Carolyn". Las dos se volvieron a mirar y ella salió de la habitación, dejándola sola de nuevo.

Al día siguiente Julia por fin salió de su habitación y se dedicó a merodear por la casa, intentando mantener sus pensamientos alejados de su novia y del alcohol. A la hora de la comida Carolyn la obligó a bajar al comedor y la doctora se sentó sola un una de las cabeceras de la mesa mientras comía en silencio, sin apartar los ojos de su plato. El resto de la familia platicaba un poco más de lo normal, y por el tono tan bajo de voz que usaban Julia supuso que debían estar hablando de ella, pero no le importó y siguió ignorándolos a todos. Terminó su comida lo más rápido que pudo y después de decirle adiós a Carolyn salió del comedor, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación.

Julia estuvo un rato sentada en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea sosteniendo una nueva botella de ron y sintiéndose cada vez peor de nuevo. Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Barnabas se había sentado a su lado y brincó ligeramente cuando el vampiro habló, "Me gustaría poder hacer algo por ti Julia, no me gusta verte así." La doctora volteó a verlo y acercándose un poco más a él le respondió: "En verdad quieres hacer algo por mí Barnabas? Harías lo que fuera?". El vampiro asintió y Julia se acercó un poco más a él, hasta que solo hacía falta un pequeño movimiento para que sus labios se tocaran. Los dos se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes y tomándola entre sus brazos Barnabas volvió a besarla. Con cuidado la levantó y la sentó en sus piernas mientras Julia se abrazaba a su cuello, cerrando los ojos e intentando imaginar que era su novia la que la tenía entre sus brazos. El vampiro la sostuvo con fuerza y levantándose del sillón corrió hacia su habitación, pasando a toda velocidad por pasillos y puertas.

Una vez dentro de la habitación Barnabas la acostó en la cama y él se puso sobre de ella, besándola y acariciando su mejilla mientras con la otra mano levantaba su peso para no aplastarla. Julia empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del vampiro y cuando por fin logró quitársela la aventó lejos, abrazándose a su cuello y sin dejar de besarlo apasionadamente. Barnabas desabrochó lo más rápido que pudo su vestido y desesperándose un poco lo rompió sin ningún esfuerzo para poder quitárselo más fácilmente. Julia sonrió contra sus labios y con una sola mano desabrochó su brassiere mientras Barnabas bajaba sus pantaletas y su propia ropa interior. La doctora acarició su cabello y el vampiro se alejó de ella para arrodillarse entre sus piernas, ella cerró los ojos y Barnabas empezó a lamer su clítoris mientras acariciaba la parte interna de sus muslos. Julia arqueó su espalda e intentó con todas sus fuerzas imaginar que era Elizabeth la que se encontraba arrodillada entre sus piernas.

Barnabas empezó a mover su lengua cada vez más rápido e insertó dos de sus largos dedos en la doctora Hoffman, quien lanzó un gemido que provocó que el vampiro sintiera la urgencia de morderla. Con una sonrisa en los labios Barnabas agregó dos dedos más y aceleró el paso, metiéndolos y sacándolos cada vez más rápido. Julia empezó a jadear y el vampiro pudo sentir como sus dedos se iban quedando sin espacio, así que tuvo que aplicar más fuerza para poder seguir moviéndolos dentro de ella, hasta que por fin Julia gritó y murmuró algo que él no pudo entender.

Barnabas volvió a colocarse encima de ella y Julia rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, mirándolo a los ojos un poco nerviosa, ya que sabía que iba a ser muy distinto de cómo era con Elizabeth. El vampiro volvió a besarla y poco a poco empezó a penetrarla, haciéndolo lentamente para no lastimarla. Ella relajó lo más que pudo sus piernas y cuando Barnabas estuvo por completo dentro de ella los dos empezaron a moverse al mismo tiempo. Pasados unos minutos él se volvió un poco más agresivo y sus movimientos se volvieron cada vez más bruscos y fuertes, haciendo gritar y llorar a Julia, de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo. La doctora recorrió su espalda con las puntas de sus dedos y cuando Barnabas levantó las piernas de Julia para poder penetrarla más profundo ella arqueó su espalda de nuevo y sus músculos empezaron a cerrarse alrededor del vampiro, llevándolos a los dos al mismo tiempo hasta el orgasmo. "Liz… Elizabeth" murmuró Julia al oído de Barnabas, pero él no le dio importancia y la besó mientras mordía sus labios suavemente.

El vampiro se alejó de ella y se recostó a su lado, mirándola a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír. Ella no le devolvió la sonrisa y rápidamente se sentó en la cama, sintiendo como una vez más los efectos del alcohol empezaban a pasar. Miró a su alrededor y luego hacia abajo para encontrarse con su cuerpo lleno de moretones, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y volteó a ver a Barnabas, quien la miraba un poco preocupado. El vampiro estiró su brazo para tocarla, pero ella se alejó y se levantó de la cama, caminando lentamente ya que sus piernas temblaban después de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Recogió su ropa lo más rápido que pudo y después de lanzarle una última mirada a Barnabas abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió al pasillo, sin preocuparse por vestirse antes. Lentamente caminó hacia su habitación y cuando por fin estuvo dentro de ella se recostó en su cama y abrazó la almohada de Elizabeth, la cual todavía olía un poco a su novia. Sin poderse contener más empezó a llorar al pensar en lo que acababa de hacer, sin poderse sacar de la mente la imagen de Elizabeth alejándose con el coche.

Mientras tanto, Carolyn y David platicaban sentados frente a la chimenea, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Los dos se miraron extrañados y la niña caminó hacia la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con una mujer muy parecida a Julia, quien la miraba con una sonrisa. "Hola! Mi nombre es Charlotte Hoffman, soy sobrina de Julia."


	6. Chapter 6

Carolyn y David se miraron un poco confundidos, mientras la recién llegada esperaba frente a la puerta a que la dejaran pasar. "Tía Elizabeth no deja que entren extraños, dice que son peligrosos" dijo David mirando a la sobrina de la doctora, mientras Carolyn pensaba en ir a buscar a su Tío Roger. Charlotte empezó a desesperarse un poco, así que mirando a los dos niños les dijo con una sonrisa forzada, "Entonces, díganle a la tal Elizabeth, que necesito hablar con mi tía. Seguro ella entenderá, puede preguntarle a Julia si quiere." Los dos niños dieron un paso hacia atrás y Carolyn le respondió, en el tono más grosero que pudo encontrar, "Mi madre no está en casa, pero tampoco creo que regrese hoy. En cuanto a Julia, creo que no está en condiciones para recibir a nadie, menos a tan encantadora niña." Charlotte Hoffman ya iba a reclamar y a entrar por la fuerza, cuando detrás de ellos se escucharon pasos y entró Roger al recibidor. "Carolyn! El que hayas recibido tan perfecta educación por parte de tu madre, no significa que yo te vaya a permitir hablarle en ese tono a las visitas." le dijo a su sobrina mientras extendía su mano para estrechar la de Charlotte, "Perdone a mi sobrina por favor, nunca he conseguido que se comporte de una manera normal. Alcancé a escuchar que usted es sobrina de nuestra psiquiatra de planta, estoy segura de que ella estará más que encantada de recibirla. Es cierto que últimamente no se ha sentido bien, pero todo es una exageración, nada de qué preocuparse". Los dos niños lo miraron un poco sorprendidos y Charlotte estrechó su mano mientras miraba hacia el interior de la casa. Roger la invitó a pasar y, después de ordenarle a Willie que la ayudara con sus maletas, la llevó hasta la habitación de Julia, en donde la doctora seguía sin moverse de la cama. Roger se despidió de la visitante y ella abrió la puerta intentando no hacer ruido, por si su tía estaba dormida. Lo primero que vio fue a Julia fuertemente abrazada a la almohada, vestida únicamente con un camisón que le había puesto Carolyn. Sonriente se acercó a ella y al verla la doctora dio un brinco y la miró detenidamente, como si intentara asegurarse de que en verdad era su sobrina.

Después de saludarse y de sentarse en los sillones que Julia tenía junto a la ventana, Charlotte le explicó lo que estaba haciendo en Collinsport, "Me siento tan sola allá en Londres. Es cierto que tengo la compañía de mi hermana, pero no es lo mismo a estar contigo Julia. Siempre nos hemos divertido mucho estando juntas, pero ahora no te ves tan entusiasmada como otras veces". La doctora la miró un poco confundida, ya que solo había entendido la mitad de lo que había dicho su sobrina, y sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza para intentar aclararla le dijo con voz suave, "Como seguramente podrás notar Charlotte he tenido mejores épocas. Tal vez si hubieras escogido otro momento para darme tan, agradable, sorpresa todo sería diferente". Las dos se miraron por unos segundos y Julia vació de un trago lo que quedaba de su botella de ron. Charlotte le lazó una sonrisa un poco desagradable e intentando no reír le dijo a su tía, "Claro, que si no tomaras tanto todo sería diferente, no crees. Esa es la época a la que te refieres? Había descuentos en la licorería?" ella rió pero Julia la fulminó con la mirada, aunque no tenía ninguna intención de hablarle a su sobrina de Elizabeth.

A la hora de la comida Carolyn volvió a obligarla a bajar con todos al comedor, así que Julia se vio en la necesidad de vestirse apropiadamente y dejar la botella a un lado, para unirse al resto de la familia. Charlotte bajó con ellos también y se sentó junto a la doctora, en el lugar que solía ocupar Elizabeth, lo cual no le hizo ninguna gracia a Julia. Al principio todos comieron en silencio y lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de los cubiertos contra los platos. "Esto no está tan mal" pensó Julia, quien ya estaba cansada de que Roger se pasara las comidas haciendo comentarios despectivos acerca de su relación con Elizabeth. Una hora después todos terminaron de comer y Charlotte decidió empezar una conversación con Roger, obligando a la doctora a quedarse sentada en su lugar. "Es muy linda la casa que tiene su familia Roger, muy… distinguida" él sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose muy orgulloso de sí mismo, pero Julia rió por lo bajo, conociendo bien lo que opinaba su sobrina de las casas grandes y viejas. "Muchas gracias señorita Hoffman, no mucha gente sabe apreciar las casas antiguas. O por lo menos no mucha gente dentro de nuestra familia, no es así Carolyn?". La niña le sonrió a su tío y no le respondió ya que solo encontraba divertido pelearse con su madre.

Roger volteó a ver a Julia y jugando con un tenedor le preguntó, "Doctora Hoffman, cómo va el tratamiento de mi hijo? Digo, me interesa saber, ya que a pesar de que usted es la, mejor, psiquiatra que se puede encontrar por aquí no creo que esté haciendo muy bien su trabajo, sobre todo si se pasa el día entero llorando por la partida de mi hermana." Julia no lo miró ni le respondió, intentando mantenerse calmada y no llorar, ya que no necesitaba que le recordaran que su novia la había dejado. "Va bien Roger, es lo único que usted necesita saber. Ahora, si me disculpan, necesito descansar un rato." Sin decir nada más la doctora se levantó de la cama y sin despedirse salió a toda prisa del comedor, chocando contra Barnabas al doblar la primera esquina. El vampiro intentó empezar una conversación, pero Julia lo dejó con la palabra en la boca, casi corriendo subió hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Todo era tan típico de Roger, sabía que su "cuñado" no estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de que Elizabeth y ella tuvieran una relación de pareja, pero aún así eso no era razón para tratarla así.

Cuando ya llevaba varios minutos hablando para sí misma, entró Charlotte a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, observándola. "Así que… Elizabeth", le dijo muy seria y Julia no respondió, ya que no tenía ganas de revivir todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento. "Quién es esa tal Elizabeth, Julia? Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? No crees que era importante que yo supiera que ya alguien ocupó mi lugar como tu mujer favorita en el mundo?". La doctora la miró sin poder creer lo que decía su sobrina, ella ya sabía que Charlotte siempre había sido muy posesiva con la gente a la que quería, sobre todo con Julia, pero nunca se imaginó que la niña pudiera sentir celos por algo así.

Las dos mujeres empezaron a discutir, Julia intentaba mantener la calma y no correrla de su habitación, pero cuando Charlotte le dijo que ninguna mujer la merecía la doctora llegó al límite de su paciencia y a gritos hizo que la dejara sola. Cuando por fin su sobrina se hubo marchado, Julia volvió a sentarse en su cama y volteando a ver la almohada de Elizabeth, la aventó hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Su tristeza empezaba a convertirse en enojo, ¿cómo era posible que su novia la hubiera dejando sola con su hermano? Julia nunca se había llevado bien con Roger y Elizabeth lo sabía, ya que constantemente los dos hermanos tenían pleitos cuando él insultaba a la doctora por su manera de tomar. Sin mirar a la almohada se recostó en la cama y empezó a jugar con su propio pelo mientras le daba vueltas al asunto, hasta que por fin recordó la expresión en el rostro de Elizabeth mientras se alejaba en el coche y sin poder contenerse más empezó a llorar. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia donde había caído la almohada de su novia, se acostó en el piso y recargó su cabeza en ella, mientras sus lágrimas la dejaban toda mojada.

Pasó un mes y las cosas no cambiaron para Julia. Todos los días seguía su misma rutina, que consistía únicamente en dormir, comer, llorar y tomar. Lo único que la ayudaba era las pequeñas conversaciones que tenía con su sobrina a lo largo del día, las cuales se hacían cada vez más frecuentes conforme la doctora tomaba a niveles cada vez más alarmantes. Charlotte había decidido quedarse en Collinwood hasta que su tía estuviera recuperada y Julia se sentía muy agradecida, ya que después de la discusión del primer día la niña había vuelto a ser cariñosa como siempre. Carolyn cada vez pasaba más tiempo con la doctora y le ayudaba en todo lo que podía, sintiendo la obligación de cuidar de Julia mientras su madre no estaba en la casa.

Barnabas seguía intentando llamar la atención de la doctora Hoffman, aunque recientemente el vampiro había cambiado su estrategia. Antes se dedicaba solo a buscarla y a intentar hablar con ella, pero últimamente le mandaba regalos y un día mandó a David a la habitación de Julia para que le diera una invitación para una cena romántica. La doctora no encontró esto nada divertido, pero aceptó a petición de Charlotte, quien le aseguró que sería una buena manera de distraerse un poco. Cuando Julia entró al comedor se encontró con Barnabas de pie dándole la espalda a la puerta, "Buenas noches Barnabas." El vampiro brincó un poco y se dio la vuelta para mirarla, "Buenas noches doctora Hoffman, se ve usted muy hermosa esta noche." Julia sonrió y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Barnabas, quien tomó su mano e inclinándose un poco la besó.

La cena resultó ser lo mismo que comían todos los días (cortesía de Willie) pero lo que en verdad disfrutó Julia fue la plática que tuvo con Barnabas. El vampiro le habló de su vida antes de que Angelique lo convirtiera en vampiro, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no era muy diferente a la que llevaban hoy en día. Lo único que había cambiado era que antes el apellido Collins generaba respeto, siempre había sido una familia de mucho dinero y con un negocio muy respetable. "Bueno, pues hoy en día ni respeto ni dinero", dijo Julia mientras terminaba su cena, a lo que Barnabas respondió, "Si no hay ni respeto ni dinero, como es que usted, pudiendo tener una vida lejos de esta casa, decidió quedarse a vivir aquí." La doctora se tomó su tiempo en responder, ya que la única razón por la que se había quedado a vivir en Collinwood era la misma Elizabeth Collins. "Digamos que fue un favor que le hice a uno de los miembros de esta familia. Me lo pidió y claro que no pude negarme, sobre todo después de ver los ojos con los que casi me rogó." Barnabas supuso que hablaba de Elizabeth, pero como no quería arruinar el momento decidió cambiar de tema antes de que Julia empezara a llorar de nuevo. "Qué piensa usted de la familia Collins, doctora? Cree que algún día podamos volver a ser como éramos antes?" Julia pensó un poco antes de contestarle "Últimamente he llegado a conocer un poco más a la señorita Carolyn, y me he dado cuenta de que ella tiene mucho potencial, a diferencia de su tío claro. El joven David no ha mejorado mucho desde que yo empecé a tratarlo, pero estoy segura de que si no deja de ver a su madre, por lo menos logrará llevar una vida normal, para los estándares Collins por lo menos." El vampiro sonrió y decidió no preguntarle nada más, la doctora lo agradeció ya que empezaba a sentirse muy cansada y Barnabas se levantó de la mesa, la miró sin dejar de sonreír y se despidió de ella. Julia le dijo adiós con un movimiento de cabeza y cuando él se hubo ido se levantó también y se dirigió a su cuarto. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Charlotte ya dormida en un sillón y ella caminó hacia su cama para acostarse sin siquiera desvestirse. No había sido tan malo después de todo, Barnabas había demostrado ser divertido y atento, cosa que le agradó a Julia. Obligándose a no pensar más cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir, aunque un último pensamiento la dejó intranquila por el resto de la noche. Ya se había saltado dos periodos, y definitivamente estaba subiendo de peso.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí les tengo el siguiente capitulo :) este es un poco más corto pero creo que el final está interesante. Gracias por sus reviews!**

Charlotte y Barnabas se encontraban en la habitación del vampiro, los dos sentados en la cama sin decirse nada. Él sabía que la cena no había servido para nada, a pesar de que la sobrina de la doctora confiaba plenamente en esa idea. "Ya verás como la conquistas en seguida Barnabas, estoy segura de que la tal "Elizabeth" nunca hizo algo así por ella." le había dicho Charlotte, pero por donde fuera que le buscara, él seguía completamente seguro de que Julia nunca se iba a fijar en él. Por otro lado Barnabas ya no estaba seguro de si quería seguir buscando a la doctora, ya que estaba un poco preocupado por la reacción que tendría Elizabeth al enterarse de todo lo que él había hecho con su novia, al fin y al cabo eran familia y no quería arriesgarse a perderla.

Por otro lado Charlotte estaba furiosa con su tía y con ella misma, ya que su idea de la cena no había funcionado. La niña no podía soportar la idea de que Julia tuviera a alguien más importante en su vida que no fuera ella, y lo que más la enojaba era que esa persona fuera una mujer. Podía soportar a Barnabas, pero la terca de su tía seguía pasando los días abrazada a la almohada de su "novia", como la llamaba ella. Tenía mucho otros planes para hacer que Julia prefiriera a Barnabas sobre Elizabeth, pero lo que la tenía un poco preocupada era que ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde la partida de la Sra. Collins, y era probable que en cualquier momento regresara.

Julia ya llevaba dos meses sin saber nada de Elizabeth y la idea de salir a buscarla cada vez le resultaba más tentadora. Sabía que habría sido una imprudencia ya que además de que nunca había aprendido a manejar bien difícilmente pasaba más de unas cuantas horas sobria. Hacía varios días que la almohada que le servía para poder dormir bien había quedado abandonada en un rincón al perder el olor de su novia y por lo mismo Julia llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder conciliar el sueño. Las noches las pasaba leyendo o viendo al pueblo desde su ventana, intentando imaginar que Elizabeth solo se había ido a trabajar a la fábrica y que en cualquier momento volvería para estar con ella.

Esa noche Julia se encontraba sentada en su cama, prácticamente devorando una bolsa de papas a la francesa sumergidas en helado de chocolate cuando Charlotte tocó a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entró a su habitación. Su sonrisa se borró de golpe al ver lo que estaba comiendo su tía y con una mueca de asco se acercó a ella, caminando lentamente como si temiera que en cualquier momento le fuera a ofrecer una. "Julia… Qué es eso?" preguntó la niña sin quitar su mueca de asco y la doctora volteó a verla con la boca llena de papas, después de tragar como pudo le respondió: "Bueno, y a ti que te parece? Pues papas con helado de chocolate. Se me antojaron." Charlotte se sentó junto a ella y mirando al interior de la bolsa le dijo a su tía, "Ugh! Cómo puedes estar comiendo eso?" Julia se levantó de la cama y sosteniendo su bolsa de papas a la francesa empezó a gritarle a su sobrina, "Y a ti que te interesa lo que yo coma o deje de comer? Es mi cuerpo menopáusico y yo decido qué hacer con él!" Charlotte dio dos pasos hacia atrás y mirando al suelo le respondió con voz triste, "No sé qué te pasa tía, no se te puede decir nada sin que armes una escenita. Mejor me voy, no vaya a ser que me corras de la casa" y sin decirle nada más la niña la dejó sola una vez más. La doctora volvió a sentarse en su cama y siguió comiendo sus papas, sin sentirse para nada culpable por lo que acababa de ocurrir. En esos momentos no le interesaba nada que no fuera lo triste de su situación, "Sola y vieja" pensó con tristeza y dejando a un lado su comida fue hacia el armario en el que guardaba sus botellas de alcohol. Después de coger la primera que encontró volvió a sentarse sobre la cama y abriéndola se dispuso a terminársela ese mismo día.

Elizabeth llevaba dos meses viviendo en un hotel a las afueras de Collinsport, y no había pasado ni un solo día en el que no pensara y llorara por su novia. La extrañaba, como nunca antes había extrañado a una persona, pero al mismo tiempo no quería volver y arruinar su felicidad con Barnabas. Para ella no había sido nada fácil dejarla sola, sobre todo porque sabía que al irse la había perdido para siempre, ya que su querido familiar solo estaba esperando que ella se alejara para quedarse con Julia. Ni siquiera sabía si podía seguir pensando en ella como su novia, pero le gustaba hacerlo, no sabía por qué pero no pensaba dejar de hacerlo nunca, ya que tal vez, por algún extraño milagro, Julia lo seguía siendo. Había pensado en llamar a Carolyn para preguntarle cómo se encontraba la doctora, pero cuando ya casi había terminado de marcar el número de su casa se arrepintió y colgó el teléfono. Estaba mejor así, sin saber nada. No quería enterarse de cosas que únicamente la iban a lastimar, era mejor no sentir ya nada y quedarse sola, como siempre había estado destinada a estar.

Era la hora de la cena en la mansión de los Collins y como de costumbre Julia bajó después que todos, tambaleándose mientras caminaba hacia su lugar en la mesa, el cuál era el más apartado de todos. Como pudo se sirvió su cena y se dispuso a comer en silencio, esperando que nadie la molestara esta vez, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas de que eso sucediera. Barnabas entró al comedor y para sorpresa y desagrado de Julia acercó su silla hacia la de ella, quedando las dos juntas. El vampiro se sentó y mirándola empezó a servirse su cena, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. La doctora perdió toda la paciencia que le quedaba y volviéndose para mirarlo la dijo a gritos, "Barnabas, deja de mirarme por favor! Me haces sentir muy incómoda." Todos en la mesa se quedaron congelados ante la reacción de Julia y Roger la regañó, "Doctora Hoffman! Recuerde que Barnabas es un Collins! Usted no tiene el permiso ni la autoridad para hablarle así! Ahora, si fuera tan amable, me gustaría que se disculpara con él." Ella lo miró furiosa y avergonzada, sintiendo como sus mejillas iban cambiando del color blanco pálido a un rojo intenso. Intentó no llorar y sin mirar a nadie dijo en voz muy baja: "Lo siento Barnabas". Roger no quedó satisfecho y levantándose de su silla la miró con odio, "Que te podamos escuchar todos! Ya va siendo hora de que aprendas a respetar las reglas de esta casa!". Julia pensó en levantarse y largarse de ahí, pero sabía que eso solo haría enojar más a Roger, lo cual podía resultar muy peligroso, así que volvió a decir, casi gritando: "Los siento Barnabas!" El vampiro negó con la cabeza y tomando su mano intentó consolarla, "Esto no es necesario Julia, fue mi culpa." Julia le sonrió y se levantó de la silla, pero Roger la tomó del brazo y la hizo volver a sentarse, mientras la miraba a los ojos. "Yo creo que ya va siendo hora de que recojas tus cosas y salgas de esta casa, no crees? Me parece que David estaría mucho mejor si le encontráramos otra psiquiatra, y yo creo que toda la familia agradecería que fuera una psiquiatra que no estuviera enamorada de mi hermana, ese tipo de relaciones no se aceptan aquí."

Julia lo miró muy asustada y negó con la cabeza, mientras empezaba a llorar, algo que nunca había hecho frente al hermano de Elizabeth. "No Roger, por favor. No tengo a donde ir, por favor! Elizabeth nunca lo habría hecho, piensa en eso." Carolyn se levantó de la mesa y salió corriendo del comedor, mientras Barnabas hacía que Roger soltara el brazo de Julia y volviera a su lugar en la mesa. Después se arrodilló al lado de Julia y le ofreció un vaso de agua, pero ella no lo aceptó y en vez de eso le dio un último trago a la botella que tenía escondida bajo la mesa. La doctora empezó a llorar, ya no podía aguantar ni un segundo más sin Elizabeth, así que sin decirle nada a nadie se levantó y como pudo caminó hasta el recibidor, sosteniéndose de cuanto mueble encontraba para evitar caer el piso. Cuando llegó a la puerta principal la abrió e ignorando a Barnabas, quien la llamaba desde el comedor, se subió al primer coche que encontró e intentando no chocar con nada salió la casa para ir a buscar a su novia.

Al abandonar el camino de tierra que llevaba hasta Collinwood, Julia empezó a acelerar cada vez más y más, mientras se alejaba de la casa por la carretera llena de curvas. No le iba prestando atención al camino, lo único que quería era llegar lo más pronto posible a donde fuera que Elizabeth estuviera. Estuvo a punto de perder el control del coche una vez, pero logró enderezarlo justo a tiempo para evitar caer al barranco. "No habría sido mala idea", pensó Julia y rió para sí misma. Pronto empezó a llover y la carretera se volvió resbalosa, pero a la doctora no le importó y aceleró un poco más, hasta que volvió a perder el control del coche. Esta vez no pudo hacer nada y después de dar varias vueltas se volteó y rodó varias veces por la carretera, hasta quedar con las llantas hacia arriba.

Julia intentó moverse, pero sus piernas estaban atrapadas por el volante. Sentía un fuerte dolor en el vientre y a pesar de que intentó mantenerse despierta, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, hasta que por fin dejó de luchar y permitió que el sueño se la llevara, no sin antes pensar en lo bonito que habría sido poder ver a Elizabeth una última vez, antes de abandonar el mundo para siempre.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando Barnabas y David llegaron al lugar del accidente lo primero que vieron fue como un grupo de bomberos intentaba sacar a Julia del interior del coche, las piernas de la doctora estaban atoradas debajo del volante así que tardaron casi una hora en conseguir liberarlas. Los dos se acercaron un poco más y el niño se abrazó al vampiro cuando pudo ver que la doctora Hoffman no se movía ni abría los ojos. Con mucho cuidado los bomberos la acostaron en la camilla y la subieron a una ambulancia al mismo tiempo que el resto de la familia llegaba en uno de los coches, ya que la noticia del accidente había llegado hasta Collinwood. La ambulancia encendió su sirena y se alejó del lugar rápidamente, así que Barnabas y David subieron al coche que los esperaba y se dirigieron hacia el hospital.

Dos horas después Julia se encontraba en una cama de hospital con una máscara de oxígeno sobre su boca y una intravenosa en su brazo izquierdo. La doctora intentó moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondió, podía sentir la corriente de aire recorrer su cuerpo cada que alguien abría la puerta, pero no logró abrir sus ojos. Julia empezó a asustarse de verdad y justo cuando intentó gritar la puerta se abrió de golpe y pudo escuchar como alguien lloraba. De nuevo trató de moverse para ver qué era lo que pasaba pero se calmó un poco cuando sintió como una mano tomaba la suya y la apretaba suavemente. "Julia, perdóname por favor. Tienes que despertarte, no me dejes sola."

La doctora intentó moverse y abrir sus ojos al escuchar la voz de Elizabeth, quien no soltaba su mano y la apretaba cada vez más fuerte. Pudo escuchar cómo los doctores hablaban con ella mientras le administraban más medicamentos para intentar despertarla y empezó a desesperarse de verdad cuando su novia rompió a llorar abrazada a ella mientras le decía cuánto lo sentía y lo mucho que la necesitaba. Deseó más que nunca poder moverse y abrazarla, besarla y decirle cuánta falta le había hecho los últimos dos meses, pero tuvo que esperar tres largas horas para poder empezar a mover sus dedos. Elizabeth lo notó y dejó de llorar, alejándose un poco de ella para darle espacio y poder observarla bien mientras Julia se esforzaba por abrir sus ojos, hasta que por fin lo logró y pudo ver a su novia inclinada sobre ella, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

Las dos se miraron por varios minutos y Elizabeth acarició su mejilla mientras Julia limpiaba las lágrimas de su novia con su dedo pulgar. "Te amo" dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y la doctora la rodeó con sus brazos para enderezarse un poco y besarla suavemente. La señora Collins la acercó un poco más a ella y los doctores las miraron con la boca abierta, ya que nadie que no fuera miembro de la familia sabía de la relación que tenían las dos mujeres. Julia y Elizabeth se separaron pasados varios minutos y la doctora recargó su espalda de nuevo en la almohada mientras entraba a la habitación una enfermera, quien llevaba en las manos los resultados de unos análisis. Se los entregó a uno de los doctores y este, después de revisarlos, se dirigió a las dos mujeres, quienes estaban fuertemente abrazadas. "Buenas noticias, los dos están en perfectas condiciones. Solo necesitará reposo y no hacer esfuerzos." Las dos se miraron y Elizabeth la acercó un poco más a su cuerpo, mientras analizaba un poco las palabras del doctor, "Los dos?" le preguntó y él asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Si, Julia y el bebé por supuesto."

Barnabas se quedó paralizado con una mano en la chapa de la puerta sin poder creer lo que el doctor acababa de decir. Desesperado por no saber nada de Julia había decidido ir a buscarla y justo estaba entrando a su habitación cuando el doctor les daba la noticia del embarazo de la doctora. Cuando Elizabeth reparó en su presencia, se puso de pie y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él. "Qué le hiciste a mi novia Barnabas? Cómo pasó esto?" El vampiro dio un paso hacia atrás y sin saber qué contestarle le dijo: "Creo que es un poco obvio cómo pasó… Pero si quieres te lo explico." Elizabeth empezó a llorar y negó con la cabeza, mientras Julia la llamaba con voz temblorosa. La señora Collins volteó a verla y casi corrió hasta la cama, la abrazó fuertemente y hundió su rostro en el cabello de la doctora sin poder dejar de llorar al imaginar a su novia con el vampiro.

Julia se abrazó fuertemente a su novia y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Elizabeth, intentando asimilar la noticia sin romper a llorar, ya que eso solo habría alterado más a la señora Collins. Barnabas se acercó un poco más a ellas y la doctora lo miró con ojos tristes mientras mantenía sus brazos alrededor de su novia, quien empezaba a calmarse. Las dos se separaron un poco y Elizabeth la miró a los ojos mientras le preguntaba: "Te lastimó? Te hizo sentir mal?" Julia negó con la cabeza y ella besó su mejilla, mientras colocaba su mano sobre el vientre de la doctora. "No te preocupes, te amo y este hermoso bebé tendrá dos mamás que lo cuidarán y lo querrán mucho. No estarás sola." Barnabas dio un paso al frente al escucharla y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Julia, "Querrás decir dos mamás y un papá, yo también participé, por si no te has dado cuenta." Elizabeth se alejó de Julia y se puso de pie, temblando un poco, "Barnabas, déjanos solas, ahora. Ya le hiciste suficiente daño, por si no te has dado cuenta." Fue tal la decisión de la señora Collins que el vampiro dio un paso atrás y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Dos horas después Julia se encontraba dormida entre los brazos de Elizabeth, mientras ella le daba vueltas al asunto del embarazo de la doctora. No podía enojarse con su novia, la había extrañado demasiado y además ella no tenía toda la culpa. Tal vez si ella hubiera sido un poco más paciente y se hubiera quedado después de encontrarla con Barnabas, Julia no estaría a 7 meses de tener un bebé. Elizabeth acercó un poco más a la doctora y la abrazó fuertemente con un solo brazo mientras con el otro acariciaba el vientre de su novia, y al sentirlo un poco abultado no pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre había sido su sueño tener otro hijo, y a pesar de que el bebé que llevaba Julia era de Barnabas, no podía evitar verse a sí misma cuidándolo junto con su novia. La doctora se movió un poco entre sus brazos y pasados unos segundos abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada de Elizabeth. Julia sonrió al verla y levantó un poco su cabeza para poder besarla suavemente en los labios, "Dormiste bien Jules? Por ahí me dijeron que no has descansado como se debe." Julia se acurrucó aún más cerca de Elizabeth y cerró sus ojos de nuevo, sintiéndose muy cansada. "Te informaron bien amor, pero ya descansaré cuando lleguemos a la casa, ahorita solo quiero estar contigo." La señora Collins sonrió sin poder negarse y acarició su mejilla mientras le decía: "Perdóname por dejarte, debí de haber sido un poco más paciente y esperarte para que pudieras hablar conmigo. Pero… verte con él me recordó a cuando el señor Stoddard me dejó, no podía soportarlo una vez más." Julia la besó de nuevo y ya iba a decirle algo que la calmara cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y entró Charlotte, mirándolas con una sonrisa que pretendía ser amable, para disimular el odio que sentía hacia Elizabeth. Las dos mujeres la miraron un poco sorprendidas, pero Julia sonrió al ver a su sobrina y extendió su brazo para que se acercara y pudiera presentársela a su novia. "Liz, ella es Charlotte, mi sobrina que vive en Londres." La niña miró a Elizabeth por unos segundos y luego estrechó su mano, apretándola un poco más fuerte de lo necesario. "Mucho gusto Elizabeth, mi tía me ha contado mucho sobre ti." La señora Collins intentó sonreír y abrazó un poco más fuerte a Julia mientras soltaba la mano de Charlotte, sintiéndose un poco incómoda, ya que había algo en ella que no le daba confianza.

Después de Charlotte empezaron a llegar uno a uno los demás miembros de la familia, tanto para ver a Julia como para saludar a Elizabeth. Carolyn se acostó en la cama y la señora Collins la abrazó con el brazo que tenía libre, sintiéndose muy agradecida con su hija, ya que durante todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos de Julia la niña la había cuidado por ella. Roger se mantenía alejado de todos, todavía sin aceptar la relación que tenía su hermana con la doctora mientras pensaba en cómo había tenido que amenazar a los doctores para que no hablaran de lo que habían visto. Charlotte y Barnabas platicaban en voz baja, lanzándoles miradas a las dos mujeres, quienes no se daban cuenta de nada y seguían en lo suyo.

Dos horas después Julia empezó a desesperarse un poco y le dijo al oído a Elizabeth: "Liz, tengo mucho sueño." La señora Collins besó su nariz y dirigiéndose al resto de la familia les dijo: "Familia Collins, mi Julia necesita descansar y no puede con el escándalo que están haciendo." Todos las voltearon a ver y Roger se levantó del sillón en donde estaba sentado, "Nos estás pidiendo que nos vayamos?" le preguntó un poco enojado y Elizabeth le sonrió. "No Roger, solo te estoy avisando, por si te interesaba saber." Él la miró enojado y sin decir nada más abandonó la habitación mientras el resto de la familia se despedía de las dos mujeres y lo seguían. Cuando por fin estuvieron solas Julia se acurrucó entre los brazos de Elizabeth y recargó su cabeza en su pecho mientras la señora Collins la cubría con la sábana. La doctora le dio un último beso en la mejilla y casi de inmediato se quedó profundamente dormida, cansada después de pasar dos meses sin dormir bien. Elizabeth sonrió al escuchar a su novia roncar suavemente y hundiendo su rostro en su cabello se quedó dormida de inmediato, después de pasar las noches de los dos últimos meses despierta, pensando en todo lo que podía estar pasando con Julia mientras estaban separadas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí les tengo el capitulo 9! Perdón por tardar tanto pero estuve un poco ocupada :D Espero que les guste y se agradecen los reviews**

A pesar de las recomendaciones del médico y de las súplicas de Elizabeth, Julia estuvo de vuelta en Collinwood dos días después del regreso de la señora Collins. Al salir del hospital toda la familia se apretujó en la camioneta Chevrolet, Elizabeth sentó a Julia sobre sus piernas en el asiento del copiloto y entre todos tuvieron que amenazar a Roger para que aceptara manejar, ya que él prefería mirar por la ventana y burlarse cuando el que iba manejando se equivocaba. Después de 10 minutos de discusiones por fin salieron del estacionamiento y Roger condujo por la carretera llena de curvas que llevaba hasta Collinwood. Julia se abrazó fuertemente a su novia al pasar por el lugar del accidente, y al ver el coche que aún estaba tirado al borde del precipicio Elizabeth besó su mejilla, dándose cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de perderla. Tardaron un rato en llegar hasta las puertas de la mansión, ya que el camino de tierra estaba muy enlodado, y todos bajaron rápidamente de la camioneta, quejándose por lo apretados que habían estabado segundos antes. Elizabeth tomó la mano de Julia y ella le dijo al oído: "Bienvenida a casa señora Collins. Todo es muy triste sin usted." Las dos se sonrieron y Barnabas puso su mano sobre el hombro de la doctora, "Déjame llevarte a tu habitación, necesitas descansar y yo puedo hacerlo." Elizabeth lo empujó suavemente y tomándola entre sus brazos para levantarla del piso lo miró muy enojada, "Y yo estoy pintada Barnabas?" Sin decirle nada más la señora Collins se llevó a Julia lejos de él y con un poco de esfuerzo la cargó hasta su habitación, acariciando a mejilla de la doctora con su nariz. Abrió la puerta con el codo y dio un paso hacia atrás cuando miró a su alrededor. "Por dios Jules! Se nota que se han preocupado mucho por mantener este lugar limpio." La doctora se sonrojó un poco al ver botellas de alcohol y envolturas de comida tiradas por todos lados, además de la almohada de su novia tirada en un rincón. Elizabeth la sentó sobre la cama y después de quitarse los tacones se puso a recoger toda la basura y a ordenar un poco la habitación mientras Julia no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Una hora después el cuarto estuvo arreglado y Elizabeth se acostó en la cama con los ojos cerrados, intentando no romper a llorar. Julia lo notó y le dijo con voz suave mientras acariciaba su mejilla, "Qué tienes amor? Sabes que no me gusta ver a mi mujer así." La señora Collins la miró y después de tomar su mano le dijo, conteniendo las lágrimas: "Conté 35 botellas Jules… Y supongo que ya habías tirado algunas." La doctora se acercó un poco más a ella y la besó suavemente mientras tomaba su mano, "Lo siento mucho Liz, tenía que pasar el tiempo de algún modo. Después de lo que pasó con Barnabas, no tienes idea de lo mal que me sentía." Justo cuando Elizabeth iba a empezar a quitarle la ropa alguien tocó a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entró Charlotte, llevando un pastel de chocolate. "Para ti tía! Espero que te haga sentir mejor, porque veo que quien lo ha intentado no lo ha conseguido." Elizabeth la fulminó con la mirada y antes de que la niña pudiera darle el pastel ella se levantó y se lo quitó de las manos, "Charlotte, o como sea que te llames, lo diré por última vez: Déjanos solas! No nos hemos visto por dos largos meses, como imaginarás tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos y… hacernos." Julia rió y Charlotte salió corriendo de la habitación, conteniendo las lágrimas provocadas por el odio que sentía hacia la novia de su tía. "Hacernos Liz? Qué tenemos que hacernos?" preguntó muy divertida y Elizabeth regresó corriendo a la cama, desabrochándose su vestido en el camino. "Muchas cosas amor, todo lo que no nos hemos hecho en dos meses…Te gustaría?" La doctora asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior y Elizabeth la acercó un poco más, tomándola por la cintura. Julia terminó de desabrochar su vestido y después de batallar por unos minutos logró quitárselo y lo aventó lejos, mientras Elizabeth hacía lo mismo con el suyo. "No lo sé Liz, tengo cara de que me gustaría?" La señora Collins rió y observó con cuidado su rostro, pasados unos segundos desabrochó el brassiere de Julia y se lo quitó lo más rápido que pudo, mientras la doctora hacía lo propio con el de Elizabeth.

Julia recargó su cabeza en una almohada y su novia besó su cuello, bajando lentamente hasta su hombro derecho, en donde se detuvo para morderlo un suavemente. La doctora sonrió y Elizabeth soltó su hombro para besar su pecho izquierdo, a lo que Julia respondió con un gemido. La señora Collins siguió besándolo y mordiéndolo con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla, ya que últimamente le dolían un poco debido al embarazo. Julia se aferró a las sábanas y Elizabeth acarició su pecho derecho mientras sus labios no dejaban el izquierdo, "Te extrañé Liz, no vuelvas a irte nunca, sin mí por lo menos" La señora Collins la miró a los ojos y después de besar su cuello se acostó boca abajo entre sus piernas, separándolas un poco, "Nunca me iré de nuevo sin ti Jules, sobre todo ahora que tendremos un bebé precioso." Julia cerró sus ojos y se acercó un poco más a Elizabeth, mientras ella acariciaba el interior del muslo de la doctora con su mejilla. "Perdóname Liz, primero por besarlo y segundo por… bueno, tu sabes cómo me pongo cuando tomo demasiado. Si Barnabas no hubiera…" "Julia, no hablemos de eso si? Por lo menos no ahorita." La doctora sonrió y poniéndose cómoda entre las almohadas cerró sus ojos y disfrutó del roce de los labios de Elizabeth, quien ahora besaba lentamente cada centímetro de su pierna derecha. La señora Collins miró a su novia y rió suavemente al notar que la doctora ya no se movía y que su respiración se había vuelto muy relajada, "Jules, por favor no te duermas… Aún falta lo mejor, te lo prometo." Julia no le hizo caso y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, intentando no dormirse pero al mismo tiempo deseando poder conciliar el sueño, ya que no había dormido nada bien los últimos dos meses.

Elizabeth no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su novia prácticamente dormida, pero sabía que Julia lamentaría en la mañana haberse dormido, así que se recostó de nuevo entre sus piernas, y suavemente la recorrió con su lengua, a lo que la doctora respondió abriendo sus ojos de golpe. La señora Collins rió en silencio y colocó su dedo pulgar sobre su clítoris, presionándolo un poco pero sin llegar a moverlo. Julia gimió suavemente y levantó un poco sus caderas para acercarse más a ella, pero Elizabeth retiró su dedo y la miró a los ojos, "Me dejarás a mi hacerlo, entendido amor?" La doctora gruñó y asintió con la cabeza, mientras la señora Collins volvía a colocar su dedo pulgar sobre ella y presionaba un poco más fuerte, disfrutando de los sonidos ahogados que salían de la boca de su novia. Pasados unos segundos decidió darle lo que quería, así que empezó a mover su dedo pulgar, frotando su clítoris lentamente de un lado a otro y acariciando de nuevo el interior del muslo de Julia con su mejilla. La doctora gimió un poco más fuerte y se aferró a las sábanas, mientras la señora Collins se inclinaba más hacia adelante y aprisionaba su clítoris entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo y acariciándolo con la punta de su lengua. Julia gritó de placer y Elizabeth deslizó dos de sus largos y delgados dedos dentro de ella, golpeando ese punto al empezar a moverlos dentro y fuera. La doctora ladeó su cabeza y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, sus ojos fueron cerrándose poco a poco de nuevo y Elizabeth agregó un tercer dedo, doblándolos lo suficiente para acariciar el interior de su novia con sus uñas, sintiendo como le ocasionaba pequeños rasguños, los cuales volvieron loca a Julia y provocaron que arqueara su espalda mientras mordía una de las almohadas en las que recargaba su cabeza. La señora Collins la mordió un poco más fuerte sin llegar a lastimarla y volvió a mover sus dedos dentro de ella, llegando cada vez más profundo, hasta que por fin sintió los músculos internos de Julia apretarse alrededor de su mano y la doctora volvió a gritar, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y formando con sus labios una "O" perfecta. Elizabeth sonrió y continuó moviendo su mano, dándole a su novia pequeños orgasmos después del que ya la había sacudido tan violentamente. Pasados unos minutos retiró su mano y la lamió lentamente hasta que quedó mojada únicamente por su saliva.

Julia recuperó el aliento dos minutos después y Elizabeth se recostó junto a ella, mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Eso fue increíble Liz…" la señora Collins rió y le dijo mientras besaba su mejilla, "Te dije que había mucho que hacernos corazón." "Si, hacernos. Todavía faltas tú." Elizabeth negó con la cabeza y la besó en los labios, rodeándola con un brazo y acercándola un poco más a su cuerpo, "Ya será mañana, las dos estamos muy cansadas. Además… Tengo una idea que me gustaría probar." Las dos se sonrieron y Elizabeth recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Julia, quedándose profundamente dormida entre sus brazos. La doctora la abrazó fuertemente y besó su cabello, hundiendo su rostro en él, "Te amo Elizabeth" fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de caer en un sueño profundo, tranquilo por primera vez en dos meses.


End file.
